Benefit agents, such as perfumes, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, are expensive and/or generally less effective when employed at high levels in consumer products, for example, personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost do to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, or such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated.
One method of improving the delivery efficiency of a benefit agent is to encapsulate such benefit agent. While such efforts may improve the delivery efficiency of the benefit agent, further delivery efficiency improvements are desired as encapsulated benefit agents may be lost before or after they are applied to the situs of interest due to factors such as mechanical or chemical interactions, for example the action of wash and or rinse liquors, and/or charge interactions. In certain applications, the deposition of encapsulated benefit agents is improved by coating the encapsulated benefit agent with a polymers. In general, such polymer coating improves the deposition of the encapsulates. However, when multiple surfaces are treated simultaneously, for example, a load of laundry containing a variety of fabrics, each surface is typically treated to a different degree (more or less benefit agent being delivered). For cases where the benefit agent is a perfume, the different treatment levels on the different fabrics of a wash load, can lead to too strong odor on some fabrics and to too weak an odor on other fabrics. Applicants recognized that the source of the unequal treatment problem was primarily due to preferential encapsulate deposition that was driven by the polymeric deposition aid. Thus what is needed are encapsulated benefit agents that have a high and even deposition profile across multiple different surfaces.
In the present application, Applicants disclose encapsulated benefit agents and specific classes of amine containing polymers that, when combined, provide a high and even deposition profile across multiple different surfaces, for example, hair, skin, and multiple fabrics such as cotton, high surface cottons, polycotton and polyester.